UnappealingMirror
Introduction Be the slightly confused girl Your name is LIDNA NEGLESNE'.' You have a DULL PINK color on your blood, which makes you a seadweller. And as the most SEAdwellers, you live underwater. Your hive is quite deep down sea and is covered with a big GLASS SPHERE as you hate the thought of having your belongings floating all around. Because you living in such a unfriendly place, you never have any visitors. The only type of contact with others living beings is your lusus, HAROLD. Harold always make you happy when you meet him, which you do one time everyday outside your sphere, as he must be underwater. You two usually speak in quick and small words before he leaves again. When you were little and had to design you hive, you had the most UNCREATIVE ideas, so your hive looks like shit but you DON'T CARE, in fact you don't nearly have any furniture, AT ALL. You think it's just in the way and makes it looks messy. In you RESPITEBLOCK you have HEAPS of COLORFULLY WRAPPED CANDY. You have a yellow. Yes, yellow ''(you're actually really fond of the color yellow) BEANCHAIR, which you spend most of your time in with your husktop in your knees, searching through the DEEPEST parts of the web. On your walls you have a lot of REMINDERS and NOTES nailed in, mostly about how lonley you're. You're now 6½ solar sweeps old but have never been able to fill ANY quadrant. Oh girl, you're hopeless. You could TRY to meet other trolls but you seem to rather spend dreading over that you don't. So what should you do now? Take that dagger! You step over your husktop and grabs your dagger that's stuck into the wall. Ugh, those marks. You think your dagger is quite pretty. You run your index finger on the cold surface of the blade, you should absolutely don't do that! Don't you know better? Probably not, you've touched that dagger MANY times without any cuts. '''Drop that dagger, NOW' You think about it and reluctantly shake your head. You decide to put the weapon somewhere safer. You don't trust putting any sharp things in your sylladex as it's known for throwing things out like crazy! You walk back and forth, thinkin about where to lay the dagger. As you do this you can't help but NOTICE one of your drawings on the wall where you have scribbled down the four quadrants. GOG YOU HATE THAT DRAWING. Throw your dagger at the picture You raise your hand with the dagger and throw it at specific direction. Your dagger hit the hateful picture with a loud "CHUNK". Now you have even more marks on your walls to bother you. You should really reconsider buying some tape. Why did you do that? You let out a big SIGH. You feel terribly lonely again. You decide to go OUTSIDE and meet Harold. Go outside You have some LADDERS here and there leading to the ground but you decide to just walk out the bottomfloor door. It's really dark ''outside, a little bit chilly to be honsest but you shake that off. Outside it's a big ARROW SHAPED SIGN pointing down at a BIG HOLE. It's actually a tunnel half-filled with the water from outside your sphere, where this tunnel leads. '''Climb down that hole and meet Harold' You JUMP down the hole and crawls up on the other side, seeing Harold of in the distance. Sometimes you wonder how he always know when you're out. You stand on the ground, kicking the bottom and making small clouds of sea sand. Then Harold hovers over you. You two talk for a while. You whine about all the marks but keeps your thoughts about feeling alone for yourself, you don't want to bother him. You hate complaining too. Harold give you what you think is his kind of hugs, which always soothes your raging feelings and then swims off, to be seen again tomorrow. What now? Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery HAROLD.png|Harold Trollself Sucky Hive.png Trollself comfort.png|Harold gives you a comforting "hug". Trollself Heromode.png Respiteblock.png Category:UnappealingMirror Category:Pink Blood Category:Female Category:Troll